No Sleep Tonight
by OneMoreLoveSongBeforeIFadeAway
Summary: Lamb and Veronica. Veronica's life get flipped upside down! Completed!
1. Oh No

No Sleep Tonight

Oh no…

Veronica stepped into the Bank. Her day wasn't going like she planned, her dad is off on some wild chase on a bail jumper, Back-up ran away, and her car broke down. This forced her to walk the two blocks to the bank. She didn't mind the walking it was just the car, this was the 4th time it broke down, just this week.

She checked her cell phone for any messages. One message from Dad and two from Mac. She stepped in line behind a tall man. She dialed her father's number; it rang a few times and then cut off.

"That's odd" She mumbled to herself. She stared to call again, but a message came up on her phone, something about how the phone has no service. She put her phone back in her messenger bag. She decided to ask the man in front of her if she could use his phone.

"Ahh excuse me sir, do you think I could…" she stopped as the man turned around revealing his identity.

"Veronica Mars" Sheriff Don Lamb says smugly as he turns toward the short blond girl.

"Don Lamb" Veronica said as her eyes narrowed at him mockingly.

"That's Sheriff Lamb to you"

"Really, hmm so where is the crime fighting, busting the bad guy…oh I see I haven't found him yet, well ill let you know when I do okay." she smiles at the look on his face.

"So…" he asked

"So what?" Veronica answered.

"I assume you didn't just tap on my shoulder knowing it was me and that you would just pester me"

"Ah yes well I did tap on your should for a reason, I need to borrow your phone, mines not working" As Veronica explained her problem, she noticed six men dressed in dirty white jumpsuits had walked inside the bank. She only looked for a second because Lamb was trying to get her attention.

"Hello earth to Mars, here I am giving you my phone" He said as she took the phone as she looked up at him. He looked at the place where she was looking before. "Wow Veronica you really need a leash, somehow I don't think Logan would be too happy with you looking at other men."

"Damn, your phone doesn't have service either, first of all Logan and I broke up and second I wasn't looking at them for their good looks, I was looking at them, because of other reasons, I mean look at them, do they look like they have been painting all day, its 2:00 and they do have dirty cloths, but look" As she pointed to their hands, Lamb looked but he didn't see any that looked to him like anything was out of order. "They don't have any paint on them; wouldn't you think that if they had been painting all day they would have at least a little paint on them?"

Lamb looked at her then back to the six men, who seemed to be setting up something, then back at Veronica "Has anyone every told you that you are.." he was cut off

"Paranoid, yes they have but still that doesn't mean I am wrong." Veronica said as she saw Lamb roll his eyes, it was then that she notice that they were awfully close while looking at the men. She backed up and shook her; maybe she was being a bit paranoid.

Veronica was still waiting in the line when she realized something.

"Oww" she whimpered waiting for Lamb to turn to her.

He turned around and saw Veronica rubbing her left arm. "What's wrong now?" He asked, in the voice that Veronica knew he really didn't care.

She looked up from the pretend pain. "Something just hit me"

"What?" Lamb asked looking around, and then asks "What, what just hit you?"

"A great idea" Veronica said as she dropped her hand and looked up at him.

He raised his eyebrow at her and smiled a little but not for her to see. "Okay, what is this great idea of yours?"

"Well I mean since you asked, it is more a theory then an idea, but I am going to need to use your phone again" she said as she held her hand out to him. He groaned but placed his cell phone in her palm. She started to take it but just as their fingers touched, he held onto the phone, Veronica tilted her head at him. He quickly let go, and looked away. She looked to see if they had the same service.

They didn't.

"Oh no" she said as she looked up at Lamb who was looking at her trying to figure out why worry was all across her face.


	2. Having a Bad Bay?

Having A Bad Day?

"What, What's wrong Veronica?" Lamb tried to read her face, but it was imposable.

Veronica stared at the men, who were setting up what looked like lights. She looked around at the security cameras, then back at the light. They were shinning straight on them.

"I think we should really…" she got cut off

The sound of a shotgun went off "ALREIGHT EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND THIS IS A ROBBERY" someone shouted

More shots went off. "GET ON THE GROUND"

Lamb pulled Veronica On the ground, his arm around her waist. She fell with him to the ground. He pulled her close and surprisingly she let him.

Three of the men went to the tellers they started to yell. The others were watching over the people on the ground. "As you will see we cut the cell tower communicating with this building, so there's no way you can call someone." They walked around looking from person to person. Veronica's mind was racing thinking what she should do; her messenger bag was still by her side. She reached into it searching for her phone, knowing that she couldn't call anyone, she thought of the camera on the phone. She decided to try and take a picture of the thieves.

Lamb laid beside Veronica he was asking himself why hadn't he brought his gun, oh yea because today he decided he would go to the bank first before getting ready for work. He felt Veronica move in his arms, he looked over at her. 'Oh no Veronica, please don't be stupid' Lamb said in his mind, but in was too late. He saw that she took out her phone. What was she doing? Didn't she just hear the man, she couldn't call anyone. The he saw her shift her phone so the back was facing one of the men. He finally understood, she was trying to take a picture of the thieves. He looked around to see if any one else was watching. The thief with dark brown hair, was looking over the crowd, he did a sweep with his eyes. He looked at Veronica did a double take, he saw Veronica taking pictures. Lamb turned back to Veronica.

"Veronica…" Before he could finish the man who saw her started shouting.

"HEY, HEY YOU" veronica looked up; the man was walking up to her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BITCH" Everyone looked at them, even some of the thieves.

He leaned down and grabbed Veronica from Lambs arm. He tried to grab her back but the other man was stronger. The man grabbed her phone and chucked it at the ground. Veronica winded as the man shook her arms. "What are you going to do now, huh?" he yelled.

"Your hurting me, let go" she mumbled, as his hands gripped her arms. Lamb stood up and shouted "Let go of her." Bad idea. The man turned and pointed his gun in his face.

"Shut up and get back down on the floor, or ill shoot you" the man said, people started to scream.

"NO" veronica shouted, which turned the thief's attention on her. They were interrupted by the three men who were finish getting the money.

"C'mon man we gotta go"

He mumbled something to himself and threw Veronica back into Lamb. Lamb watched them leave as Veronica buried her head in his chest. She was rubbing her arms. Lamb put his arms over her in protection.


	3. The Day After

The day After

Sheriff sat in his office still thinking about the robbery, deputy Sacks walked in. he started talking about a disturbance over at the Neptune Grand. Lamb wasn't' listening he was though thinking about last night when he was driving Veronica home, which normally he would never do but he felt bad. After the robbery the police finally came, even though he was the sheriff they asked him question. They asked everyone there questions but Veronica got focused on the most because she came in such close contact with one of them. She looked bothered by Sacks as he asked her questions. Finally he went up to them.

"Deputy, we can ask questions later okay"

"Okay sheriff" Sacks walked away to go and question another woman.

"Thanks, somehow Sacks Questioning me wasn't really on my list of things to do after I fell upon a robbery" She said as she walked outside. Lamb walked beside her.

"Yea didn't think so, so what were you going to do?" he asked as she started to look around the parking lot.

"Well I was going to go home an craw into my bed, but it since I don't have a ride and my cell phone or what's left of it is being taken to the lab to test for prints, do you mind?" she said as she turned to him no doubt asking for and ride.

He looked at her, then sighed and he opened his door and said" yea whatever, get in"

His mind then returned form his thoughts, and went back to talking to Sacks. "Yea yu go ahead I need to look over this Bank thing some more" Just then Veronica walked in bumping into Sacks.

"Geez Veronica watch where you are going" Sheriff Lamb said

"Sorry Veronica" Sack mumbled to her as she slipped by him. She nodded her head, and watched him leave. Then shut the door.

"So I was thinking when the one guy saw you, he obviously didn't know you were the sheriff or he would have had another response, so the thieves must not be from Nep…" She was cut off by Lamb.

"Veronica no" he said

"No what?" she watched him as he stood up and walked around his desk.

"None of this" he said pointing to her "There is no way you are going to be looking in on this robbery thing"

"What, why not?" she asked a questioning look on her face.

"Just no okay?"

"Wait since when should I even listen to you?" she didn't understand why.

"Veronica no, just promise me, don't get into this" Lamb looked at her sternly.

"Fine" as her hands flew up and she stormed out of the room. Sheriff Lamb shook his head, and then sat back down at his desk. He thought about the case, and then realized Veronica was right, if they had seen him they would have known the reaction would have different. The robbers couldn't have been from Neptune.

Veronica stepped in the girls doom house. She stopped at Mac's door. She really didn't want to talk so she left a message on her board. Veronica placed the cap back on the marker and looked at what she wrote. All the sudden the door swung open. Logan was laughing at something, until he looked up. He looked at Veronica. Parker came into sight; she stopped and looked at Veronica.

"Oh hey Veronica, umm we were just leaving, Mac's not here, but I see you left a message." Parker said as she placed her hand in Logan's. Logan sort of trembled at her touch, he looked at Parker.

"Yea while you guys do that I am going to go…" he said awkwardly trying to think of something to say "stand over there, okay"

Parker nodded, as he kissed her on her forehead. Veronica quickly looked at the ground, then back at them. Logan slipped by her.

"Wow, usually I have to actually say something to scare them away" Veronica said to Parker who was reaching for her coat.

"Yea I guess it is still a little weird for him" Parker said as she shut the door and smiled at her. "Okay, well Ill see you later Veronica." Parker joined up with Logan and they walked put of the hallway.

Veronica stood there for a second, and then turned around and headed to the door at the other end of the hall way.


	4. Run Ins

Run Ins

Veronica woke up and got ready for school. As she was eating her cereal the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, and then picked it up.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" veronica said into the phone.

"How I am is fine, but what about you, I heard you were in a robbery! What were you thinking Veronica?" Veronica winced as her father yelled at her over the phone. " I mean did you ready think they wouldn't see you trying to take a picture of them?"

"No Dad I obviously didn't, I am really sorry…" she got cut off by a knock at the door. "Dad I have to go, my ride is here, can we talk about this when you get home?"

"Fine, I am coming home in about two days, so Veronica please try not to get in trouble." She could hear the worry in hie voice.

"Okay, but I always find that trouble runs into me." Veronica hears Keith sigh on the phone, needing a straight answer, there was another knock, "Okay, Okay ill stay out of trouble bye Dad." She hung up the phone and opened the door.

"You know you could have just come in Mac…" she looked up.

Veronica snapped her fingers that were free of locking the door, and pointed at Logan "Now you see, I told him it always runs into me." She dropped her hand and asked "what do you want Logan?"

"Umm, actually I am your ride, Mac asked me to do it, because she was busy."

"Oh" she said yes she slipped by him and walk toward the parking lot. Logan turned on his heal and jogged to catch up to her.

The car ride was awkwardly quiet. Logan would open his mouth to say something, but then shut it. Finally they pulled up to the school.

Lamb looked out of his car window, He searched for a silver Saturn, but then remembered that it had broken down. So he just waited to see a small blonde. A few minutes came by he looked up again and saw veronica slamming the door to Logan's car. He watched for a second, Logan ran over to Veronica who was starting to walk away but stopped when Logan grabbed her arm.

"Veronica this is weird for me too you know." He said as she tried to slip out of his grip. "If it really bothers you tell me, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He said as he let go of her arm

"Yea, you could have fouled me with the death grip." she rubbed her arm and said. "Logan I don't have a problem with it, I guess I just need a little time... Logan are you even listening?" she said as she waved her hand in front of his face. He was looking over her shoulder, and then he directed his attention back to her.

"Yea, okay we'll give you some room." He sort of knocked his hand off the car hood and backed up "looks like you have a visitor.'

Logan nodded behind her as he turned around and headed toward the building. Veronica heard a car pull up, she turned around.

Expecting Mac, not a patrol car. She tilted her head and walked toward the car.

"Why to who do I owe the pleasure?"

"Pleasure?" lamb asked looking around "what Pleasure?"

"Ha ha ha" veronica faked a smile and stepped closer to the car. "No really why are you here."

"Well, actually…" he got cut of by at medium sized brown haired girl. She ran up to Veronica.

"Hello, Mac, I guess I have you to thank for the lovely phone call I received this morning?" Veronica crossed her arms in front of her stomach. "Oh yea and my morning ride, your very giving today aren't you?"

Mac smiled and then looked at Lamb with a questionable face then back at Veronica. "Guilty as charged so was I like interrupting something, I mean Veronica you're not getting arrested again, because I sort of need you for something." She looked back at Sheriff Lamb who was impatiently looking out the windshield.

Veronica looked at Lamb as well and then looked back up at Mac and said "nope I am not getting arrested, or at least I don't think I am." She looked to Lamb who didn't make a move. "So what's up Mac?"

"Umm it's just I have another case for you" Lamb looked up at Veronica who was already looking in her bag. Mac started to talk again. "I mean I would pay you"

"Mac, you know I never charge a friend" veronica said as she took out a notebook and a pen.

"Yea well the investigation wouldn't be for me"

Veronica stopped "Continue" she said

Lamb wonder why he was wasting his time so he turned to veronica. "Veronica ill just come back later." Veronica nodded still not taking her eyes off Mac. Lamb shook his, started the car up, and drove away.

"Mac who is it really for?" Veronica asked

Mac shifted uncomfortably "Parker"

Veronica looked down at her feet, she thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay, sure"

"really, I mean you don't have to I just thought"

"Mac I said id do it" Veronica stared to walk beside Mac as they went to their class.

"I hoped you might, because you may know something more about this case, then, well you know your dad." Mac continued "Well you know how her parents own that bank that was just robbed" veronica stopped and looked up at Mac. They smiled at each other.

"I figured you wouldn't be allowed on the case, but now that Parker is paying you, you have a good reason to do the sleuthing that you do so well." Mac looked at veronica who was smiling at herself.

"Thanks Mac, so first how does one get into the stealing business?" Veronica sarcastically asks. They laughed as they walked into the collage.


	5. Music Swells

'Music Swells'

Veronica stepped out of Mac's car.

"Thanks for driving me." Veronica started up the sidewalk and to her and her dad's apartment.

As she came to the door she noticed that it was already opened. She reached in her messenger bag a pulled out her tazer, she stepped into the apartment. 'Where is Back-up?' Veronica thought to herself as she looked around the kitchen and living room, everything looked in order. She heard a noise in the bathroom, she slowly crept closer, her tazer gripped tightly. Veronica jumped when a man came out of the room.

"You guys should have a better spot to put your extra key" Lamb said as he leaned against the wall eating an apple.

Veronica sighed and put her hands at her side. "We don't have an extra key."

"Hm, I didn't know I was that good at picking locks" Lamb shrugged his shoulders and walked by Veronica.

"Lamb what are you doing breaking into my house, eating my food" she pointed to the apple, she looked around and said "Where's my dog?"

"He's in that room over there." Lamb pointed "He wouldn't stop barking."

"No, well I guess we taught him something about strangers not being allowed in the house." She said as Lamb shrugged. Veronica went over to the door and opened it. Back-up growled when he saw lamb, Veronica patted him on the head and told him it was okay.

"So why did you come to Hearst today?" Veronica opened the fridge and took out a water bottle. She didn't take one for Lamb.

"Well actually I came to ask you about the robbery" Lamb said as he finished his apple.

"Wait now you want my help I thought…" Veronica got cut off by her phone ringing. She looked at the screen, it was an unknown caller. She picked it up.

"Miss Mars?" a male voice came over the phone "This is Mr. Lee, Parkers dad; she said you are a private detective." Veronica sort of choked on her water. Lamb looked over with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, this is Miss. Mars" Veronica pulled the notepad out of her Messenger bag. Lamb walked closer to her, she took a pen out.

"So Mr. Lee is there anything you can do to help me in my investigation?" Veronica looked at Lamb who threw his hands up. He knew who Mr. Lee was. He went over and sat down on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair. After fifteen minutes Veronica finally hung up.

"Thanks Mr. Lee I will get on it right away." She put the phone away and tore the paper out of the notebook. She went over to where Lamb was sitting.

"Please tell me that that Mr. Lee doesn't own a bank that was just robed." Lamb said as he looked up at her. Veronica shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay" She started to walk to her room. "The way in is the same as the way out" She shouted to him.

"Veronica" Lamb moaned as he got up and followed her. She turned around.

"What, if I am getting paid to do it, and not working with you, you cant say anything to stop me." Veronica went over to her laptop.

"No, but your Dad can." Lamb said. Veronica looked up at him.

"Not that I am going to change my mind about telling daddy dearest what you're doing but what did Mr. Lee say?" Lamb pulled up a chair and Veronica gave him a weird look.

"Not to try and provoke your set mind about telling my dad, but aren't you I don't know supposed to be figuring out a crime?" Veronica said as she pulled up and waited for his answer.

"Just tell me okay." Lamb said as Veronica smiled a little.

"Fine here you go _Sheriff_" She said the last word like it meant something. She handed the paper to him. He took it and ran through it sitting back in the chair glancing at Veronica from time to time, looking what she was doing.

They had to have been there for at least two hours talking about what they would do next.

This was extremely weird for both of them, seeing how they were completely comfortable with it.(and how Lamb wasn't supposed to be there). They didn't hear the door open and were startled when someone started talking.

"Veronica, is it just a coincidence that Lamb's patrol car is in the lot?" Keith said as foot steps came closer. "I thought I said no more getting in tro…"He stopped talking when he walked in and saw Lamb and Veronica. The both looked up. Lamb stood up and smoothed his uniform with his hands. Keith looked at Veronica.

She smiled "Hey dad, welcome back, we were just working on…" Keith cut in.

"Sheriff Lamb and my daughter working together, stay there while I get my canvas and oils." He said as he put his hands together as a box to his face, tilted his head and acted like they were the perfect picture. Veronica stood up and walked over to Keith.

"You always were a funny one pops" Veronica said as she patted Keith's arm. He smiled and nodded his head. He then looked back at Lamb, who was watching Veronica. Lamb looked up at Keith.

"Actually I am here for a reason." Lamb said as he looked at Veronica who was staring down at the ground, arms over her chest. He thought for a second then continued "I had to ask her about the bank robbery, we hadn't finished questioning." Veronica looked up at Lamb with a surprised face.

"Ok then well I am going to start on dinner" He patted his stomach and pointed to Veronica "Spaghetti?"

She was still looking at Lamb, who she could tell wanted to get out of there. "Yea, sure Dad."

"I'll let myself out" Lamb walked out of the room and she heard the door shut.

"What was that all about?" Keith said as he looked at Veronica. They walked out to the front of the apartment.

"Umm I don't know, dad ill help you with dinner, I just want to grab something from my car"

Before Keith could even reply, she was out the door. Veronica ran down to see if Lamb was still in the parking lot. She saw him leaning against his car. He looked up smiling.

She walked over to him.

"So predictable." he said as she crossed her arms over her middle. She looked up at him. "I figured that _you, Veronica Mars_ would want an explanation." He said her name as though he knew everything about her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked as he shifted his feet.

He looked up at the sky, then back at her. "Honesty I have no idea."

"Yea I know how you feel." She watched as he got into the patrol car.

"See you later Veronica." He put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking space. Veronica stood there as he drove away. After he was gone she started back to the apartment, thinking about what just happened.


	6. Trouble Doesn't Rhyme with Ransom

Veronica walked onto Hearst campus; she looked for Mac and Parker. They were supposed to be meeting together. She heard her name and saw Parker waving at her. She walked over to the table.

"Hey Veronica, Mac's getting food." Parker pulled out a piece of paper. "Thank you so much for doing this" Parker handed the paper to Veronica. "My dad said to give this to you, they are phone numbers he said you should call, you know for information and things." Veronica took it; she looked over it real fast then put it in her bag.

"Thanks, but why did you tell your dad about me and not my father, you he's the real detective." Veronica looked over at Parker.

"I don't I guess I was trying to help, Mac told me that you weren't allowed on the case and that you really wanted to be so, I thought if I paid you it would be like any other job you do."

Veronica nodded, she looked up. Mac was walking toward them with a box of pizza.

"Carbohydrates? For me?" Mac said to them as she put the box on the table.

"Now I know what to get you for your birthday." said Veronica as Mac laughed. Parker smiled and opened the box to snag a piece.

"So any leads on the new case?" Mac asked as she took a bite of her slice.

"Mac you know I can't discuss that." Veronica said as she took a sip of her soda.

"Come' on tell us" Parker and Mac pleaded.

"I am just kidding, I need to find out more about the painters your dad hires, and I need to get the security tapes."

"Well I am sure my dad can help, but I think the sheriff has the tapes." Parker told Veronica. Veronica knew that would be a problem, but she really need those tapes. Veronica listened to Mac and Parker talk about their classes. She was looking around when Sheriff Lamb came into view; he looked like he was looking for someone. Everyone was looking at him because he was in his uniform. She got up and gathered up her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Mac asked as she saw Veronica leaving.

"Oh umm, I just need to…" she looked over at Lamb, they followed her gaze.

"Oh I see" Mac said as she saw Lamb then added "actually I don't see but off with you." Mac said as she shoed her away with her hands. Veronica smiled and walked away from the table.

She dumped her left overs in the trash can. She then walked up to Lamb, his back was to her.

"Looking for someone?" Veronica said Lamb tuned around.

"Not anymore" he said he walked though the double doors leading outside, she followed him.

"So…?" Veronica asked

"So nothing I am not allowed to tell you anything." He told her in a cold voice.

"Okay then why did you come here?" Veronica asked, wanting an answer. She stopped walking, Lamb stopped to. He was looking everywhere but at her. Veronica saw a blonde hair boy looking at her, she looked back at Lamb. He still wasn't looking at her. She shook her head and started to walk again, Lamb, walked up to her and stared to say something but he was cut off by a kids voice.

"Umm excuse me?" they turned around, Veronica noticed that it was the same blonde kid. He pointed at Veronica.

"Veronica Mars?" he asked. He had to be a student at Hearst.

Veronica snapped her fingers and then pointed at the boy "Random dude." She said sarcastically.

"I m Matt" He answered

Veronica snapped he fingers and shook her head. "Usually I am so good at that." she said. Lamb laughed a little.

"Umm someone said you were a detective, and that you can help me." He shoved his fingers in his pockets and looked at Veronica.

Veronica Looked at Lamb who finally looked to her "See, now think of how much more money I would make if I were a real P.I." Veronica said to him as she looked back Matt.

"I would pay you." Matt suggested.

"Look, Matt I am really sorry, but I am a little tied up with a case right now." She felt a little sorry for the guy but she had to put all her time into the bank robbery. "Maybe I can help you when I am done."

He nodded and walked away. She felt bad for the kid, but shook off the feeling. She turned to lamb.

"You look sick are you ok?" Veronica asked Lamb

"Yea I am fine; we need you down at the station." Lamb said as he walked away. Veronica waited for him to get a head start before she started to walk to her car, she didn't want people to think she was in trouble again. She was in her car she was thinking about if Lamb got information on the robbery. When she got there Sacks told her to go into the Sheriffs office. She walked in and shut the door.

"What wrong?' Veronica asked Lamb. He was on his computer when she came in. He looked up at her.

"Veronica, your dads missing"

"What do you mean my dads missing?" She sat down in a chair. He handed her a piece of paper, she took it and looked up to him. He nodded for her to look at it. She read it.

_You getting close will force us to get closer- he will be returned._

There was a smear of blood on the tip of the paper. She looked at Lamb. She started to freak out.

"Their bluffing." She told Lamb.

"No Veronica their not, when I tried to find you at you house I found the note, there was sign of forced entry and some blood." Lamb was trying to let her understand

"What were you doing at my house?" Veronica asked in a cold voice.

"I already said, I was trying to find you, look it doesn't matter." he saw the worry on her face. "I am figuring the ransom note will come later." He also added

"Ransom Note?" She knew what he meant but she needed more understanding.

"Veronica I don't want you going to that house again, do you understand?" Lamb asked changing the subject.

Veronica didn't really hear him. She felt the pain swell up; she had to get out of there. She nodded and left him sitting there. She got to her car and stared to cry. She put her back to the car and slid down it sobbing, as she sat on the ground she dialed Wallace's number.

"Hey Veronica." Wallace said as he picked up the phone, he her crying "Veronica are you okay?"

"It's all my fault" she tried to calm down but it didn't work.

"Veronica calm down, what's all your fault?"

"My dad his gone, they took him" Veronica tried to make out.

"Veronica where are you?" Wallace asked.

"I am at the sheriff station" She told him.

"Veronica I'm coming, stay there" Wallace hung up the phone. It had to of taken him just a few minutes to get there. Veronica heard a car pull up. Wallace jumped out, and ran to her. She was still on the ground crying. Wallace fell next to her, she grabbed him into a hug and he hugged her back. She was crying on his shoulder. He whispered in her ear.

"You'll find him Veronica, I know you will."


	7. Where's The Backup

Where's The Backup?

Veronica sat in Wallace's' and Piz's dorm room. She was still thinking of her dad. She had all of what she needed, the tapes and number to the painters, she would deal with that later. She heard the door open.

"Hey Veronica, I heard what happened, I am really sorry." Piz said he came closer to her and sat next to her. She just nodded and looked down at the paper in front of her. It was the note Lamb had found. Wallace came in.

"Veronica it's been what?" He looked at his watch "three hours and your still looking at that paper," He tired to pull on her arm but she still wouldn't move. "Get up, your starting to smell" Wallace said as he and Piz forced her out of chair. She groaned, but got up. Then she remembered something.

"Wait, where's Back-up?" She asked Wallace.

"Lamb took him since you didn't have a place to put him." Wallace told her.

"I need to go." Veronica told them.

"Veronica you should really stay." Piz told her, but she was already out the door. Veronica walked to her car, got in it and drove away. It took her about 15 minute to get to Sheriff Lambs house. When she got there she walked up to the door and knocked. The door open Lamb had on a plain white T-shirt and some jeans. She ignored the fact that he was blocking the door with his body; she barged inside and stood there, looking around. She looked back at him; he was still shocked at her. She held out her hand out.

"My dog?" She asked.

Lamb finally understood he left her standing there. He came back a seconds with a large dog. She smiled when she saw Back-up. She needed family, and Back-up was all she had. She took the leash out of his hands and walked out of the house. Lamb followed after her. She got in her car, and turned to look at him.

"I'm going to find out who did this." She told him. Lamb looked at the ground and nodded his head. He heard the car pull away and looked up. He stood there for a second and then walked back into the house.

* * *

She got done her classes and decided that she would review the information she found. But she would need to go to her apartment. She knew she wasn't allowed there but she need her computer. She drove to the complex. She walked up to the door and took out her tazer. She used her key and opened the door. She quickly grabbed all the things she needed and left. 

She drove to Mars Investigations. There she spent two hours going over the tapes. Another hour calling people on the list Parker's dad gave her. She couldn't find anything. She called the number of the painters and it was disconnected. So she looked it up. It was never a real number. That was the only lead. She heard a moan. She looked over at Back-up.

"Sorry boy but you're stuck here until I find dad." She told him.

She was still trying to make sense of all of it. She decided she needed a break. Where would she go? She couldn't go back home, and if she went back to the office she would want to work. And that would just make her madder.

She decided to take Back-up for a walk. She took him to a dog beach. She spent an hour sitting in the sand looking at the waves. She finally decided to leave. Veronica opened the door and let Back-up go in first, but he refused to move, he was sniffing a piece of paper on the ground. Veronica moved him out of the way and bent down to get the paper. She opened it, and read. Veronica dropped the note and began to run to the phone. She stopped when she felt a pressure on her back, she could tell it was a pistol; an arm came over her middle to trap her. Back-up started to bark. A man with a mask came out from her dad's office, and took Back-up from the mussel, Back-up tried to resist but he couldn't. Veronica screamed as the man jammed a needle in Back-up's neck. Veronica tried to squirm out of the man's arm. Back-up slipped to the ground. He was still breathing, but very lightly.

"Don't turn around" a voice said. Veronica sucked in her breath, and breathed out deeply. She started to tear up in fear.

"What do you want?" She asked in a shaky voice. The man with the mask went over to the desk and started looking at files. He grabbed the top one, probably the numbers and information she had gathered.

"We know what you want." He whispered in her ear. It gave her the chills. He whispered again. "But you can't get it until we get what we want" She shuttered. The man in the mask took out a pocket knife and took the wire to the phone and cut it. He put the knife back in his pocket and walked right pass Veronica without saying anything.

The man behind her said one last thing. "There is no place where you can go where we won't find you." She tried to look behind her and at the man. "we are watching you _Veronica Mars_" He took the butt of his pistol and swung it at her head. It hit her beside her right eye and she collapsed to the ground.

She had to have been out for an hour because when she woke up it was dark. She felt a sting as she tried to move her head. She lifted her hand to her right eye; it came away with blood. She finally pulled her self up and looked around. She saw Back-up laying there. She quickly remembered why, and got up on her feet and went over to him. He was breathing hard, and twitching like he was having a bad dream. She acted fast, since she couldn't call on the phone on the desk she thought of her dads phone and ran into his office, luckily the men didn't see that phone. She called 911. She gave them the address and they said they would be there in 5 minutes.

"Bring a vet" Veronica said and hung up before the officer could respond. She went back over to Back- up's side and stoked his brown coat. She forgot about her own injury until the police came in. She saw Lamb walk in. He went over to her and tried to pull her off the ground, but she wouldn't get up.

"No, just leave me be." Veronica told him. Lamb refused and helped her up, this time she got up. When she was on her feet, she lost her footing. Lamb tried to steady her. She was dizzy from the loss of blood, even though it was only a little, it still did some damage. She didn't want to leave her dog's side. He was all she had, he needed her. A woman who was probably a vet was examining Back-up. Veronica was pulled away by Lamb into her dad's office. A medic followed them and had her sit on the desk while he looked at the wound. Lamb was still in the room when the medic finished.

"Okay you need to take it easy for a little bit okay?" The medic told Veronica as he started to pack up his things. Veronica and Lamb watched him leave. Veronica held an ice pack to the corner of her right eye.

"Veronica what happened?" Lamb asked in a sincere voice.

"I came in and all the sudden these two men came out of nowhere." She started to explain. But right now she wanted to just go home and be with her dad. But she knew she couldn't do that so she kept talking. "One of the put a gun to me and the other put this needle in Back-up, to make him stop barking."

Lamb shook his head. "Veronica." He said in a low voice. She had never really seen him like this, it was like he cared.

"I really want to see Back-up now" she hopped off the desk, which was a bad idea, because she sort of fell right into Lamb. He caught her and steadied her. She looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Veronica your dog is fine, why don't you just relax, its ok." He told her.

"Yea?" She looked at up at him, as she shook her head.

"Yes it's going to be..." She cut him off.

"How can you say that?" She asked angrily.

"Veronica." Lamb said her name sternly.

"Just let be with Back-up." Veronica told him as she tried to move pass him. But he blocked her path.

"Why do you want to be with him?" he stared to raise his voice.

"Because" she said as she was still trying to get by him.

"Because why?" He wanted an answer, but he dint know why.

"Just because okay?" she said simply, now raising her voice.

"No not okay, tell me." He said as he didn't believe what she was telling him.

"Because he's the only one I have left alright." She finally told him, letting her guard down.

He had no idea what came over him, he just felt like finally he needed to protect her. He put his face to hers and when she allowed it he gently kissed her. At first she pulled away, and looked at him, confused. Then she realized she was sort of waiting for him to kiss her. When she tried to pull him back someone came into the room. It was Sacks.

"Sheriff." He said simply, which meant he needed to leave. Lamb looked at Veronica, and then left her. Just what she needed, someone else to leave her. He left and someone else came into the room.

Everything was a blur. She was still thinking about whether she really just kissed Lamb as in the sheriff, as in the one who did and said all the mean things to her and her dad, and if she allowed it. She just remembered someone telling her that Back-up was fine, and it was just a sleeping drug the man put in him. But the police still wanted to look around the place. They had her call a friend so she called Mac to pick her up. When Mac came she took Veronica and led her to the car. Veronica's head was throbbing; she still held the ice pack to her face. On their way out she saw Lamb. He was staring at her. Lamb finally broke his concentration when Sacks came over to him with a pile of paper. When he looked back she was gone.

* * *

_**Authors Note Hope you like the story, please review**_

_**Tell me what you think about the ending, I changed it a lot, I liked this one the best.**_

**_(How does one write about Lamb, and Veronica? sometimes it's hard because you want it to happen, but you know it is not supposed to.)_**

**_I personally feel they shouldn't have taken lamb off the show (also they could have given him a better way to die) I think they could have done more with his character, but what can you do?)_**

**_Also I wanted to say that sometimes when I am writing I listen to the Veronica Mars soundtrack and get caught up in the music, but that sometimes doesn't work, because the reader are like "what the…" do you know what I mean?( my favorite song to write to is: Momentary Thing, Lost & found, Lily Dreams On, and Sway sometimes Dakota.) But I didn't want to write a song fic. (I don't like those.)_**

**_Anyway please review, tell me what you think. _:) (:**


	8. And That's When The Color Girls Sang

And That's When The Color Girls Sang

Veronica woke up to three figures above her. She gently sat up and they moved away. She soon identified the three as Mac, Wallace and Piz. She looked around and realized she was in Mac's dorm.

"Hey." Mac said quietly

"Hey" Veronica said as she put her hand to her eye.

She then remembered last night. She remembered the two men, Back-up and even her kiss with Lamb, which surprisingly she let happen.

Veronica got pulled from her thoughts when Mac handed her a cup of hot tea.

"We wondered how long you would be out." Mac said as Wallace sat down on the bed next to Veronica.

"Yea, and girl let me tell you, you can sleep." Wallace told her as she took a sip of the tea. She cringed at the hotness.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Veronica asked

"Almost the whole day seeing as its four o'clock right now" Piz answered, as he looked at his watch.

"What happen to you Veronica?" Mac asked as she pulled up a chair. Piz also walked over to them.

Veronica looked at them and laughed. Their eyes were wide looking at her, and they looked like gossip girls.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you now?" Veronica asked, "I mean, I am pretty patient, I can wait till you guys set up the campfire and get your marshmallows out."

Veronica saw that none of them thought it was funny. She smiled at how much they cared about her. She told them about everything, except of course the kiss.

They all wanted to know more, but she didn't want to talk about it. She got up and gave her cup to Piz.

"Veronica where are you going?" Mac asked as she watched veronica.

"I don't know, I mean where should I go?" She asked as she looked at her friends.

"Well the medics said you should relax for now, but I still think you can go to your classes." Wallace told her as he also got up.

"Great Wallace, can we go now, I can't wait any longer." Veronica said sarcastically. Just then the door opened and they all looked at Parker who was on her phone.

"Hey guys." She said as she put her phone away.

"Hey Parker." They all said together. Parker walked over to them and saw Veronica's eye.

"Oh my god what happened?" Parker asked as she reached over to her.

"Veronica got attacked by these two men, they were connected to the robbery, and did you know her father was kidnapped?" Mac told Parker as she sat down.

"Oh my god Veronica I am so sorry." Parker said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault." Veronica told her.

"No, it is I was the one who brought you into this." Parker looked really worried.

"No its fine, really I am ok guys" Veronica didn't like how everyone was looking at her it made her nervous. HSe got up and stared to walk around the place all four of them were staring at her, and giving each other strange looks.

"Veronica." Wallace said in a warning tone.

"What?" Veronica was to busy with her own thoughts to pay any attention.

_I hope dad is okay._

_Where the hell is Back-up?_

_What I am going to do?_

_How do I start looking for these guys?_

_I wonder what Lamb is doing?_

_Wait stop, what the hell Veronica? Since when have you ever cared how about what he was doing? Oh yea maybe when he kissed you last night. _

Veronica wonders why, right at that very moment she wanted to see him again. She remembered the kiss. Veronica had no idea what got into him. All those years of making her and her dad a laughing stock and he kissed her? Veronica wanted to know why more then anything, or maybe she didn't, maybe she liked the way it was; not knowing, and just guessing.

"Earth to Mars!" Veronica turned to Wallace who was waving his hand in front of her face.

"I have to go." Veronica announced and headed for the door.

"Veronica I'm not sure that's a good idea." Mac told her, but before Veronica could answer she was out the door.

She needed to go see Lamb.

* * *

Five minutes later she was at the department, sitting in her car, and looking out her window, and at the front door. She sat there thinking whether she should go in. Veronica moaned a little and climbed out of her car. She walked in to Inga.

"Hello Veronica." Inga said with her accent.

"Hey Inga. Is Lamb…I mean is the Sheriff in?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, zorry you just mizzed him; he went out on a call." Inga told her, Veronica was a little disappointed but Inga continued. "He should be back in a few minutez though, you can wait in there." She pointed to his office.

Veronica smiled and sort of hesitated on to go in or just leave. She made up her mind and walked into the office.

She sat down in one of the chairs and waited.

It had to have only been ten minutes, when Veronica was started by the door knob jingling.

"Sacks, pull up a file on that guy, and see if we get anything." Lamb said as he backed up into the room. He still had his back to her. He closed the door and rested his forehead on it.

"Bad day at work?" Veronica asked. Lamb jumped at the sound and quickly turned around to face her.

"Veronica." He whispered. She got up and looked around the dark room.

"Yea I do usually hide in dark rooms just to scare people." She nodded to him as if he asked the question. Then continued. "Its sort of a hobby." She smiled and told him. He didn't know what to say.

"So Lamb?" Veronica said as she walked closer to him. "Kiss any collage student lately?" she asked as he looked at her and close she was getting.

"Yea, actually, I have" He told her as he back away from her.

"So what, no comment?" "You can't say anything about how freaked me the other night when you kissed me after I was attacked by two stalking men?" Veronica asked him as she crossed her arms over her middle.

"Veronica, I am so sorry." Lamb said "I dint mean to freak you out, I just… I don't know." He told her.

"What does that mean?" Veronica asked a little angry. "Lamb if you hadn't noticed, my dad is missing, and I was attacked by the same guys, and now all my work is gone!"

"I know I know" he tried to say but he was cut of.

"No you don't know." Veronica told him, her flung her hands up. She started to open her mouth but Lamb already started talking.

"Veronica, I kissed you because I wanted to protect you." Lamb said it like his life depended on it, like he has been wanting to say it for a long time. Lamb walked in towards her, and closed the space between them.

Veronica looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

Lamb ran his fingers though his hair then dropped them at his side. "I just… I had to; I have been having dreams about you, like every night. And there not nightmares, they are the ones that kept me asleep. Veronica, I wanted to know what it was like in real life. And with everything that happened, I just felt like I needed to protect you."

Veronica stood there for a second. She didn't know what came over her, but she leaned up and pulled Lamb in to her. She kissed him the way he first kissed her. Lamb was surprised by it but soon he was kissing her back. He felt her sway, and he almost forgot how sort she was. He leaned down and picked her up and sat her down on the corner of his desk. Veronica put both her hands around Lamb's neck, and pulled him into her. Lamb pulled back and Veronica looked at him and wondered why he stopped.

"Veronica I just want to say sorry." he told her.

"Sorry for what?" Veronica asked as she tried to kiss him again, he pulled away some more.

"For everything, all those years I hurt you and your family." Lamb said as he looked into Veronica's eyes. "What I did when you told me you were raped, I'm sorry." Veronica looked away from him as she remembered the day. Then she looked back at him and nodded.

"I forgive you." Veronica told him as she pulled him close to her again. This time he gave in, but didn't kiss her.

"Just like that?" He asked "you forgive me?"

"Well..." Veronica said she took her hand off his neck and pinched his arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Lamb said as he rubbed his arm.

"why did you do that?" veronica asked. "There see now were even."

"Really?" Lamb asked.

"Yes, now are you going to kiss me again or are you waiting for the music to swell up?" Veronica asked

Lamb smiled and leaned into her "I can already hear the girls singing." He said as Veronica pulled his face to hers.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Read and Review!!!**_

**_(When he says "I can all ready hear the girls singing" I am referring to the song by Lou Reed Walk on the Wild Side. which also is my title for this chapter,I sort of made my own spin of it The lyrics are " _**and the color girls go…" **_I didn't base this chapter off the song though; I just always wanted to do something with the lyric.)_**


	9. Stay Tuned For Danger

Stay Tuned For Danger

* * *

The rain tapped lightly on the car parked in the Hearst parking lot. 

Did it bother her? Yea it did.

All those things he did or rather didn't do. When she reported her rape, the bus crash. When ever they were around each other it was hate that filled the room not lust or anything she felt now. Veronica never thought Lamb would be this caring, or ever apologize for what he did. Further more she had no clue what made herself forgive him. Maybe it was becuase it had been a long time since she had been happy.

Happy? It wasn't supposed to be that way. Her dad is missing and she's happy? No way. She couldn't be happy. She was supposed to be sad, worried, and scared. But she wasn't. Why not? She had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Or maybe good or both, in her gut she couldn't tell.

Veronica started to think about her dad.

_Where did they take him?_

_Was he okay?_

_Was he hurt?_

_Is he still alive?_

The last question made her stop_. Is he still alive? _Veronica shivered at her thoughts. She looked over at the clock. It had been almost three days. Three days since her father was taken. A tear fell from her eye and trailed down her face.

There was a loud knock on her window. Veronica jumped. She looked over to see Wallace standing in the rain, his hands covering his face from the weather. He ran over to the passenger door and climbed in.

"Veronica what's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

She looked over at him and wiped the tear from her face. But another one came down. Veronica turned away and stared to cry. Her hands on the strering wheel and head down, in her armes.

"Veronica." Wallace reached over and rubbed her back.

She started to calm down, she wiped her face and looked over at Wallace.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Veronica told him

"Yea I'm so sure." Wallace said as he watched Veronica gather her things and start to open the door.

"Wallace, I'm fine, I just... I" Veronica tried to explain.

"Veronica you dont have to tell me, I just want you to know I am here when ever okay?" Wallace told her.

She nodded a got out of the car, and her and Wallace walked to Mac's room.

* * *

Veronica walked into the parking lot. She spotted Mac and Parker near a bench under a tree. She smiled and walked over to them. Just as she was coming up to them Logan walked over to Parker and kissed her. Veronica took a deep breath and walked over to the group. Veronica walked up to Mac who was just staring at the two. She looked over at Veronica and raised an eyebrow. Parker and Logan obviously hadn't seen Veronica, or Logan would have stopped sucking on Parker's face. 

"It's almost illegel." Veronica said abruptly. The two stopped and looked over at Veronica and Mac.

"If you don't like it don't watch." Logan said as he put his hand in Parker's.

Veronica smiled. "And miss a chance to want to throw up, not a chance." Veroncia saw a patrol car pull around a corner of the parking lot.

"Veronica, you do know that you were just like this." Logan said, trying to get her attention.

"You know what, I changed my mind I will take that chance" Veronica told them and started to walk away.

"Just saying" Logan shouted after her. She looked behind her for only a second.

-

"Whats up with her." Logan asked Mac. She shrugged.

"Its just the usual Veronica Mars, always hiding her feelings." Parker said as they all watched Veronica walk up to the police car.

Logan nodded but wasn't convinced.

-

"Hey" Lamb said as Veronica got close enough to hear. She leaned down to see him.

"Hey" Veronica said.

"We got a lead on the case." Lamb told her. "Get in i'll show you." Veronica smiled and opened the door.

Just as she started to get in, a black car rolled by. She looked at it like she had seen it before. Just as it passed by a man with sunglasses looked at her as the car drove by. She saw the man's lips move, _thats her_ he seemed to say. She quickly looked away.

_What the hell was that about?_ Veronica thought to herself, maybe they found her.

They found where she was. No they couldn't have. She had been careful. Nobody followed her, or not that she saw.

"Veronica?" Lamb got out of the car and looked at Veronica.

"Oh umm... sorry." Veronica said as she watched the car. "Lets go" Veronica said as she climled in the car. Lamb shook his head and got in as well.

* * *

"Sheriff we got the records you wanted I put them on your desk." Sacks told Lamb as he and Veronica walked into the station.

They both walked into his office. Veronica sat down in one of the chairs and Lamb took the folder on his desk and read though it. He stopped and then passed the folder to Veronica.

She looked at it while Lamb did something on his computer. She read though a list of names, a few of them cirlced. One with a star. Charlie Marsh.

"Charlie Marsh" Lamb said as he turned the computer monitor toward her. She looked at it . There was a mug shot of one Charlie Marsh. He was the theif that caught Veronica taking the pictures.

"Well doesn't he look familar." Veronica said. Lamb smiled and turned the monitor back toward him.

"Yea, but it says here his parol ended a few weeks ago." Lamb told her.

"What?" Veronica sounded surprised and got up and walked behind his desk to look at the computer again. It said that his parol had ended about three weeks ago.

"The robbery was only last week." Veronica said. Lamb nodded.

"Thats enough time to plan." Veronica said. Lamb shrugged and turned his chair toward Veronica. She looked at him.

"Veronica, we'll find these guys." Lamb told her, seeing the worry in her eyes. Veronica smiled.

"I know" Veronica said. But it wasn't a matter of that, it was a matter of if her dad was still alive of not.

Just then Sacks came in.

"Sheriff I know you are really busy on that robbery, but there is something you need to see." Sacks said, then left and closed the door.

Veronica moved out from behind the desk. Lamb got up and they walked to the door. He turned around to Veronica.

"Are you goign to be okay?" He asked her.

Veronica just nodded not sure if she was or wasn't.She looked up at him, her arms over her waist.

Lamb pulled Veronica in closer, and kissed her. She smiled and put her arms around him. It felt good to be close to him.

Lamb kissed Veronica's forehead. She put her head on his chest. She was worried about her father, and she really needed to be close to someone.

"Call me if you need anyhting, okay?" Lamb told her. " I'll stop by tomorrow and tell you any news."

Veronica nodded.

Lamb let go and opened the door. Veronica walked out and went out to her car.

* * *

Veronica woke up to a heavy object on her legs. She looked down and saw a large dog, or to be more specific a pitbull. 

"Back-up!" Veronica said loudly as the dog jumped up to great her. He licked her face, and Veronica pulled him into a hug.

Mac came over the them and smiled.

"I thought you might like to wake up to someone you know best." Mac said, as she watched the two.

"How did you get him in here?" Veroncia asked.

"Parker, Logan and I snuck him in." Mac told her.

"Thanks."

"Hey no problem." Mac said as she started to walk away. "but he can't bark." Mac told her.

"How do a control that?" Veronica asked petting her dog.

"Thats your problem." Mac replied.

Veronica smiled and tryed to think.

* * *

After getting Back-up siituated, Veronica headed toward her classes. And after those her and Mac were meeting in the parking lot. 

Veronica looked for Mac in the sea of students. Then she saw her, at the same bench they were yesterday, and with her were Parker and Logan. She walked over to them.

"Should we claim this land?" Veronica asked sarcastically.

"Hey Veronica." Mac greeted. Veronica smiled at her, and then looked at Parker and Logan.

"Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for the whole Back-up thing." Veronica said to them.

"No problem Veronica, it's the least I could do." Parker told her but got distracted when a police car pulled up.

"Veronica are you being stalked?" Mac asked. Veronica looked at her with a questionable face, then followed where her eyes were.

"Oh no he is just helping me on the case." Veroncia told them as Lamb got out of his car and to walk over to the group.

"Hey any news?" Veronica asked as he reached them.

"Some, I was just about to check it out." Lamb said to her.

Logan looked at the two, usally when they were together they were nasty to each other, but now things have definitly cooled down between the two. He shook off the feeling.

"I'll go with you." Veroncia told him like he didn't have a choice.

Just then a car pulled up behind the group. They all turned to look at it. When Veronica turned to looked she did a double take. It was the same black car.

Two men with sunglasses and suits stepped out, one from the back and one from the passenger side. Then the driver, also wear sunglasses got out and stood by the door, just looking around. The first two men started to walk over to where Veronica was. Veronica stepped back a little.

All the sudents were looking to see what was going on, as well as Lamb and her friends.

"Veroncia Mars?" They asked as they pointed at her.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked not knowing what to say. One of the mans voices sounded familar.

The two men looked at each other, then back at her. One of the men pulled out a badge and flashed it to her. "FBI, you going to have to come with us"

Veronica mouth dropped open.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Veronica told them. The men came closer to her, she stepped back agian. One of the men reached in their pocket and got out a piece of paper. The other walked behind Veroncia and took out a pair of handcuffs.

Veronica's jaw tightined as she put down her bag and gave her hands to the man. He put the cuffs on her .She winced at how tight he did it. He turned her around to face her friends and the rest of the students who were looking at the scene. They all were whispering and had their hands over their mouths. Her friends just stood there, Logan and Parker had their mouths wide open, and Mac had worry plastered all over her face. Lamb on the other hand stood there looking at the whole scene and tryed to make sence of it all.

The man with the paper gave it to Mac because she was the closest. Mac began to read, but Lamb riped it from her hands and looked at it. He watched the two men take Veroncia away. The man seemed to be telling her somehting, Veronica jurked her head back and started to say something but she was pushed in the back of the car.

-

Veronica watched Lamb pour over the paper as she was being pulled away. Just as they were getting to the door the man from behind her leaned into her.

"Hello Veroncia, my name is Charlie Marsh" he whispered to her.

Her blood went cold. She tried to turn back to Lamb but was pushed into the car.

Veroncia knew something bad was going to happen but this?

* * *

You guys are rushing me. :) I have it all planned out see. I know Veronica would never forgive Lamb like that. So I put it like that and then I would deal with the other stuff in the this chapter. but thank you, I really liked the review.

(P.S. I made up the name Charlie Marsh)

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!!

Read and Review!!!


	10. You Can Touch The Remote Now

_**You may want to bring a flashlight in there, its pretty dark- (violent scenes)**_

You Can Touch The Remote Now

Veronica woke up to the smell of gasoline, and liquor. She opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room with three cots in it. One to which she was laying on, and the other two were against the opposite wall of her. Veronica tried to roll off the bed but was stopped by a tug at her wrist. She looked down to see her right hand handcuffed to the frame of the bed. Veronica sighed and looked around more at the room. Both of the beds were empty.

Suddenly the door opened and light spread over the room. Veronica winced at the light. She heard a scuffle and then someone was thrown into the room. Veronica moved backward to the wall. The man started coughing. Veronica tried to get a better look at the stranger and then she realized he was no stranger.

"Dad?" Veronica offered the man not knowing it was him. The figure looked over in her direction.

"Veronica?" The figure moved closer. When he came closer to her she saw his face. There were scars and black and blue marks. Veronica put her left hand to her mouth. She started to cry at the sight of him.

"Dad, it's me." Veronica told him as she tried to maneuver herself to get to him. Keith crawled over to her, which was difficult since he was handcuffed. Veronica threw her arm over him, and they fell over crying hysterically. Veronica tried to put him closer to protect him.

"Veronica what are you doing here?" He asked her while she pulled him to sit up against the bed.

"That guy, umm Charlie Marsh." Veronica hoped that answered his question. Veronica looked over at her father, his eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily.

"Dad, what did they do to you?" Veronica asked as she maneuvered her cuffed hand into a more conformable position. Her father didn't answer her, Veronica looked over at him.

"Dad?"

"Veronica, how did they get to you?" He asked looked up at her.

"Well they forged a bunch of papers and faked it as Feds, and took me away write there in front everyone, they aren't afraid of taking risks, Lamb was right there when it happened." Veronica told him.

"Lamb was right there?" Keith sounded surprised.

"Dad, I don't think now is the time..." Veronica was cut off.

"No I mean that's a good thing." Keith told her.

"I don't see how." Veronica didn't know what to say.

"He's not that slow to see that those papers are fakes." Keith coughed loudly some more, and Veronica looked at him worriedly.

"He'll figure it out, I know he will." Veronica told him quietly but he was already fast asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

Veronica jumped awake from a nightmare. She looked around the room. Her father was stilled at her side, and they were both still handcuffed.

The door cracked open and Keith awoke at the light. They both listened to the two voices arguing outside the door. The door opened all of the way and a man stepped in, he looked over at the two, and walked over.

Veronica saw him and stood up and tried to help her father up but hade no luck.

Veronica backed up as the stranger came over to her, She fell over and on to the cot. He reached over to her, and then he went crashing to the floor. Veronica looked over at Keith who had apparently tripped him, to protect Veronica.

"You bastard." the man said as he hit Keith across the face. Veronica screamed.

"STOP IT, DON'T HURT HIM" Veronica screamed. She tried to grab the man away from her father.

The man paid no attention to her and kicked her father twice Veronica sat on the bed crying softly, looking over at her father. The man turned over toward her and reached for her arm, Veronica tried to move out of his reach but didn't get very far. He grabbed her handcuffed hand and took out a key, and quickly unlocked her hand cuffs. Veronica tried again to get away but he was too quick, he took her arm and bent it back, Veronica screamed in pain. He put her in cuffs behind her back and pulled her out of the room.

Once they were in the hallway Veronica claimed down. She tried to figure out where she was, but there was no hint. Veronica tried to move her arm but every time she did a spark of pain shot up her arm.

Veronica was pulled into a room. There were two chairs and a table in the middle, on the table was a large book. On one of the walls there was a two way mirror. Veronica was shoved into the chair. She had her head down as the man walked out and another walked in.

"Hello, Veronica." The voice behind her said.

Veronica looked up "Charlie Marsh." He came out from around her and looked at her.

"You seem to be getting in my way a lot." Marsh sat down in the seat across from her and crossed his arms.

"You should pay better attention to where you're going." Veronica said looking him straight in the eye. He smiled at her

"Soon I won't have to." He said.

"You don't scare me ya know" she told him

"You sure?" Marsh looked up at the door and nodded.

The two way glass lit up. Veronica slowly moved her head over. She looked over into the other room; in the middle of the room was her dad. He was facing her direction on his hands and knees with another man standing over him with a gun loosely in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Veronica yelled. She tried to get up out of her chair but couldn't.

"DAD, DAD IT'S ME, VERONICA, DAD." Veronica yelled at the top of her lungs. Charlie laughed at Veronica.

"You son of a bitch." Veronica, still looking at her father who seemed to be talking to the man.

"Veronica I would be careful as to what you say." Marsh told her. Veronica paid no attention to him, she just watched the mirror. Her father seemed to be talking to the man still. Out of nowhere the man kicked Keith, and he fell over, The man kept kicking him.

Veronica started screaming.

"YOU BASTARD, STOP, MAKE HIM STOP." Veronica yelled to Marsh who was getting annoyed.

"Veronica." he said calmly trying to settle her down. Veronica was trying to pull herself out of the chair.

"NO SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH LET HIM GO" Veronica yelled.

Marsh lost him patients; he pulled up the book next to them and swung it at Veronica. She didn't see it coming and slammed to the ground. Her arm twisted as she hit the ground. Veronica screamed in pain. Marsh stood up and went to the leaving Veronica there. Veronica bit her lip and tried to move off her arm.

"Next time be careful as to what you say." Marsh said then left the room. Another man came in and picked Veronica up off the ground and pulled her toward the door. While she was being pushed away she looked over at the mirror she saw that the room was empty.

Veronica was pushed into the room she woke up in. they took off her handcuffs. She held her arm so she wouldn't feel the pain. She looked around for her father.

"Veronica over here." She heard a voice say in the dark, she walked over to her father.

"Dad" She leaned over her father. He was a little bloody but that's all. She could tell he was hurting.

He looked up at his daughter. She had a cut under her right eye and she was holding her left arm.

"Veronica what did they do to you?" Keith asked. She looked at herself then back at him.

"Oh this, this is nothing just bad temper." Veronica said trig to smile, but found it hard.

"Veronica what have we gotten into, what are we going to do?"

"C'mon, we're Mars people." She said as she sat next to him "We'll think of something." She told him putting her head on his shoulders.

* * *

Veronica woke up to the sound of gunshots going off. She looked around. Her father was at the door, he had his ear to it.

"Dad?" Veronica whispered.

"Shh I am trying to hear." Keith told her. Veronica walked over to him.

"What is happening?" Veronica asked as she heard more shots go off.

"Get away from the door." Keith told her as he backed up as well.

There was a burst and then Veronica was looking up at two men in bulletproof vests, they both had badges around their necks on a chain.

"C'mon, we gotta move" one of them yelled to Veroncia and her dad.

Veronica grabbed her dads hand and ran out of the room. Veronica could still hear gun fire, but she didn't see it.

They followed the two men down three hallways before they reached double doors. The men pushed the door open. Bullets were flying though the air from both ways. Cars were beached upon the lot, cops were shooting at the buildings all around her. Her heart was beating fast. She looked around to see where they were going. One of the officers turned around to her and her dad.

"My partner here is going to take you both over there to them okay?" he said as he pointed. Veronica looked over and saw he was pointing to an ambulance. She nodded and turned to follow the other officer.

They skillfully got to the ambulance. Just as Veronica got in and settled her father, she took a quick look out the back door. She scanned the area and finally saw what she was looking for. She turned to the doctor.

"I'll be right back" Veronica told him. Before either of them could say any thing to stop her, she was out the back.

Veronica ran over to a cop car, and ducked behind it, she looked over to where she wanted to go. Her heart was pounding. She took a breath and waited till the bullets decreased. When finally they did she took a run for it. Veronica slid behind the side of the car. She looked around.

"Veronica?" She heard a voice say from the side of her.

She turned and saw Lamb holding a rifle, crouched down, and looking over at her. She smiled and ignored the gunfire and slowly ran over to him. He dropped his gun and wrapped him arms around her. She leaned in and kissed him like she hadn't seen him for weeks. She didn't care if anyone was watching. He sort of fell over, but steadied himself. Veronica looked up at him.

"How did you find us?" Veronica asked. He started to answer but was interrupted but a bullet over there heads.

"Veronica, we need to leave." Lamb told her. Veronica nodded and moved to get a better look on how to get back to her dad.

"This way," Lamb said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They started running toward the ambulance. Some gunfire broke them apart. Veronica was ahead of Lamb and ducked under a car. Lamb wasn't quick enough. Veronica was looking straight at him when the bullet pierced his side. He fell to the ground. Veronica screamed, and crawled over to him.

She looked at the wound and then at Lamb's face, he was in pain. Veronica moved over and pulled him over her legs, and wrapped her arms around him. She put her hand over the bullet hole, crying softly.

"C'mon, c'mon." Veronica whispered to him. She heard her name being called. She looked up and saw the doctor standing by another ambulance, when he saw the men in her arms he ran over to her.

"Help him please." Veronica said tearfully. She let the man take Lamb away and into the ambulance. She noticed that there were no longer guns going off. She stood up and watched the ambulance drive away. Veronica wiped her eyes of tears, and started to walk back to the ambulance that held her father.

* * *

Veronica stared at her ceiling and sighed. She turned over to her side and winced at the pain in her arm. She thought about the last couple of days...

After she got her arm patched up and her cut tended to she went to the hospital to check on Lamb.

--

Veronica walked in the hospital, and walked up the nurse station.

"Hello, umm Don Lamb?" Veronica asked the lady behind the desk. She smiled and looked though some papers. She stopped and looked at Veronica.

"I'm so sorry, he seemed to have passed during surgery." She said in a grave tone.

Veronica turned away without saying anything. She could feel the room spinning as she walked back out the door. Veronica walked up to her car and opened the door, she fell into the seat and started to cry. Veronica felt as though she wanted to just curl up and cry. And that was just what she was planning on doing. She wiped her eyes some and started the car.

--

And here she was not feeling any better then yesterday.

All her friends came to see her after they heard she was safe. Even the FBI came to tell her that they had Charlie Marsh behind bars and that he was going to stay there for the rest of his life. But that didn't help her anymore then she hoped it would.

Veronica knew it wasn't her fault. But she had to blame someone. She blamed Charlie Marsh for robbing that bank that day, she blames herself for being there when it happened, she blames her car for breaking down that day, but she knew none of those things had anything to do with it.

_**

* * *

I should have titled this chapter Ambulance because I had to write it so many freaking times (copy and paste my friends, copy and paste.)**_

_**I know I know. I killed off Lamb! It was the only way, I swear. Every story I read about Lamb and Veronica I feel as though in the end they are not meant to be together. Sorry if you don't feel the same way.**_

_**  
(if you are reading this for the second time I changed the ending, because I didn't really like it.)**_

_**Anyway I hope you liked my story.**_

_**Read & Review **_

_**Thanks for all your support! **_

_**On to greater things. (Like Veronica and Logan!!!)**_


End file.
